Ellery
1= "Pursuing An Ideal,Patroller 2 !" |-| 2= "Chasing An Ideal Of Justice,Patroller Unity !" Ellery is Patroller 2,the Green Ranger of the Power Rangers Justice Patrol. Briefly transformed into a woman by Wheelcock, Ellery was renamed Ella. Character History Ellery is a cheerful, good-natured policeman who is Hercule and Agatha's junior and the Justice Patrol Rangers' sharp shooter and police car driver. He transforms into the green-colored Patroller 2. Ellery has a positive view of the Thief Brigade Rangers, which more often than not leaves him at the mercy of Hercule's rantings whenever he accidentally expresses it in front of the latter, and has a crush on Roberta, unaware of her true identity. He is also quite honest about his opinions, as shown when he pointed out that their jobs as police officers are to protect the people and not their own reputation after his team and Hilltop were criticized for letting the Thief Brigade Rangers be more popular than the GSPO. A laid-back individual, Ellery is shown to be observant and quick-thinking, and has more often than not saved his team from danger on his own. Patroller 2 |-|♀ = Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Speaker Baton Mecha *Machine Zord 2 Appearances:'''Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 1-7, 9-22, 24-25, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Patroller Unity= '''Patren Unity is a fusion form created by the trio of Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Notal Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord Attacks *'Final Blast:' Using the Lupin Morpher combined with the Notal Zord, Patroller Unity fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 15, 17, 19, 21, 24 - Patroller Boost= By inserting the Machine Zord Construction into the Lupin Morpher, Patroller 2 can summon the Machine Zord Construction crane and drill as weapons. Arsenal *Machine Zord Construction crane and drill Mecha *Machine Zord Construction Appearances: }} - Thief Boost= By inserting the Magic Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Patroller 2 can summon the Magic Bow. Arsenal *Magic Bow Mecha *Magic Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes }} - Thief Justice Ranger= Thief Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the Thief Brigade and Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the simultaneous use of the Notal and Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord *Jackpot Zord Appearances: }} Ranger Key The Patroller 2 Key is a Justice Patrol Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Thief Justice Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Patroller 2. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Ellery is portrayed by Alfred D. Gibson Notes *Patroller 2 is the first Green Ranger to be a darker shade of green. To be specific, the costume is a shade of Emerald green rather than standard green or light green. *Ellery's name is directly derived from the fictional detective character named Ellery Queen . See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Thief Justice Category:Heroes Category:Justice Patrol Rangers Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2021 Category:Red Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Fusion Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger